


Show of Possession

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN, MUTT?" his Lord purred, voice sharp with anticipation as he smirked at the hunger Papyrus couldn't hide."almost a week, Milord," Papyrus said.





	Show of Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iinoyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinoyb/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Hope you like this, Shae.

Papyrus fought down the whimpers pressing in his throat as his Lord's hand casually drifted towards his belt.

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN, MUTT?" his Lord purred, voice sharp with anticipation as he smirked at the hunger Papyrus couldn't hide.

"almost a week, Milord," Papyrus said, impressing himself when his voice didn't shake or come out too forcefully.

"OH? HOW IMPRECISE OF YOU." His Lord pouted a little. "IT SOUNDS AS IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN. PERHAPS I SHOULD FORGO YOUR REWARD AND START FROM THE BEGINNING AGAIN?"

Papyrus' breath caught. He couldn't, his Lord couldn't, he couldn't bear it - "my apologies, Milord. may your devoted servant have permission to correct his wording?"

His Lord eyed him, considering, and Papyrus prayed that he would be merciful - there was a chance, a horrible (delicious) (terrifying) chance, that his Lord would refuse his permission...

"VERY WELL."

Papyrus couldn't hold back the shudder of relief. "it has been six days and nineteen hours since you locked your possession away, Milord."

"SHOULD I ASK YOU TO BE MORE SPECIFIC?" his Lord mused, gloved finger tapping his teeth. Papyrus stared at him, hoping that he _could_ be specific enough to meet his Lord's wishes. "...I SUPPOSE THAT WAS ACCEPTABLE. AND AFTER SUCH A LONG TRAINING PERIOD, YOU CERTAINLY DESERVE A NICE TREAT."

It was even harder not to whine, but somehow Papyrus held the sound back as his Lord's dextrous fingers undid his trousers and peeled them open, revealing the soft glow of his flaccid dick filling the transparent cockcage. His Lord studied it with not-quite-hidden intrigue; it had been almost a week, and his Lord had insisted on daily viewings, but he still seemed fascinated by the sight of Papyrus' cock in this state - trapped lax and helpless, and unable to be used for the pleasure that was its sole reason for existence. Unlike those of fleshier monsters, Papyrus' cock had to be intentionally formed of his magic, and always before that had meant an erection. If his Lord hadn't ordered it, Papyrus wasn't sure he'd have been _capable_ of manifesting a soft dick.

This was the strangest torture his Lord had put Papyrus through yet - to have his cock present constantly and yet completely limp, to always be aware of it and yet totally unable to stimulate it in any way... He'd have given in and begged to be released days ago if it weren't for the constant presence of his Lord's magic locking the cage on him; a silent reminder that this wasn't just pointless torture, this was his Lord showing that he owned this part of Papyrus' body in a way no one could misunderstand.

And then his Lord added another difficulty. "YOU ARE TO REMAIN FLACCID AFTER I HAVE REMOVED THE CAGE." Papyrus _did_ whine at that, head shooting up as he silently begged his Lord to change his mind, he couldn't mean that, he couldn't expect Papyrus to -

The sharp pain as his Lord's leather glove smacked against his cheekbone reminded him to be silent. It also made his cock throb even inside the cage; Papyrus couldn't imagine controlling himself well enough to stay limp when his dick ached to stiffen, when his magic throbbed with the need to reform into a drenched pussy, when it felt like every part of him was craving for his Lord -

His Lord who owned every part of him, especially this part, and had made his wishes clear.

Papyrus wanted to whine again even as his magic subsided, obeying the Lord who owned it. His Lord nodded in satisfaction. "GOOD BOY." The magical lock holding the cage in place faded away, and the plastic slid off with a gentle tug.

Papyrus stared at his own dick in disbelief as it hung, still soft, more obedient to his Lord's wishes than he'd known he _could_ be.

"LOOK AT ME." His eyelights snapped up to his Lord's face. "BETTER." His Lord stared into his eyesockets, his permanent grin a mixture of genuinely pleased and maliciously calculating that would send chills through any other monster who saw it. 

It just made Papyrus want more.

"HOW DOES THIS FEEL?"

"i... Milord?" Papyrus asked, testing, pretending not to understand. His Lord casually manifested a bone cane and struck him in the ribs, making Papyrus fight not to sigh with pleasure. The magic carried his Lord's intent, letting him know how pleased with him his Lord truly was despite his little subterfuge, and the pain in his ribs distracted him a little from the ache in his soft dick.

His Lord only struck him once, though, then waved the cane before his face. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION." And, Papyrus could tell, would not give him more till he answered it.

"it feels... strange. i can't stop being aware of it, i - i _need_ it to - i've never... it's never been so _specific_ before, that i need your attention to _this part,_ that i'm not - you could use me for your pleasure, wear me out, but i couldn't be satisfied by it unless it involved my dick," Papyrus confessed, not sure how he felt about it. He was used to his needs revolving around his Lord; part of him felt that it was wrong for some of them to be redirected towards his own magic.

His Lord's eyesockets narrowed thoughtfully. "INTERESTING." He glanced down, taking in the soft droop of Papyrus' cock, and his grin shaded closer to a smirk. "YOU MAY HARDEN."

Papyrus' magic leapt to obey so eagerly that his vision went dark for a moment as it surged to his pelvis. His Lord chuckled as his hips thrust involuntarily against the air, erection straining for more sensation.

Somehow, just being allowed to be hard removed some of the pressure, the need for attention that had been digging at Papyrus' concentration. He still ached to be touched, still craved it, but he felt as if he might be satisfied even if his Lord chose not to give any attention to that one part of him.

And his Lord could tell.

"SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A GOOD BOY FOR ME, YOU MAY CHOOSE YOUR REWARD: SHALL I WHIP YOUR COCK, OR SHALL I FUCK YOUR HOLE AND LEAVE YOUR COCK UNTOUCHED?"

Papyrus whimpered at the two options his Lord had provided. How was he supposed to choose between them when they both sounded so good? How could he choose between having all his Lord's attention on his needy cock, or being used for his Lord's pleasure?

He couldn't. So he did what he always did when expected to deal with something beyond his capabilities, and laid the choice before his Lord.

"whichever you want to do, Milord," he said, eyelights filled with devotion. "touch my cock as much or as little as you wish; it belongs to you, along with the rest of me."

"YES." His Lord's voice had a new assurance to it as he looked his possession over from head to toe. "IT DOES." He stroked the cane he still held. "AND I THINK I SHALL INDULGE MYSELF WITH IT SOME MORE."

Papyrus' dick jumped. His Lord laughed.

"GOOD BOY."


End file.
